


Beautiful Morning

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not flattery.  The truth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #484 "beauty"

“Hey,” said Abby.

McGee looked up from the pancakes he’d been making to smile at her. She was wearing black-and-pink skull print pajamas, loose hair sticking up in sleepy disarray, a pink pillow-mark on her make-up-free face.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said, leaning in for a kiss.

She was smiling when she pulled back. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” she said, teasing.

He turned back to flip the pancakes. “Not flattery. The truth.”

“Well, they do say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” said Abby. “And my view’s not bad, either.”

He grinned and kissed her again.

THE END


End file.
